Lebensjahre von Stephen Hawking
Stephen Hawking ist ein britischer Astrophysiker. Jedes seiner bislang 70 Lebensjahre wird im folgenden kurz skizziert. Kindheit und Schulzeit 1942 bis 1959 *[00] Am 8. Januar 1942, dem 300. Todestag von Galileo Galilei, wird Stephen William Hawking geboren. Seine Mutter Isobel hat ihn in einer Oxforder Klinik zur Welt gebracht. Wenige Wochen später kehrt sie mit ihm ins Londoner Zuhause zurück. Die Hauptstadt ist in den Kriegsjahren deutschen Luftangriffen ausgesetzt. *[01] Stephens Kinderstube befindet sich im Norden von London. Im dortigen Vorort Highgate haben bei Kriegsbeginn seine Eltern ein stattliches Haus zum Schnäppchenpreis erwerben können. Er ist das älteste der drei Hawking-Kinder. Die Schwester Mary folgt ihm im Sommer 1943. *[02] Er hält am ersten Tag im Kindergarten ein solches Geschrei ab, dass er erst knapp zwei Jahre später wieder dorthin gebracht wird. *[03] Er lebt als Erstgeborener die Kindheit hindurch in einem gespannten Verhältnis zu Schwester Mary. *[04] Er kommt im zweiten Anlauf in den Kindergarten, ohne sich zu sträuben, und seine jüngere Schwester Philippa wird geboren. *[05] Die Familie zieht aus dem viktorianischen Haus in ein anderes um. *[06] Er ist ein so erzählfreudiges Kind, dass sich oft die Stimme überschlägt und er ins Stottern gerät. *[07] Er lernt wegen eines unkonventionellen Grundschulunterrichts erst mit einiger Verspätung lesen. *[08] Die Familie zieht 1950 in die weiter nördlich von London gelegene Kleinstadt St Albans um, in die Nähe von Stephens Lieblingscousine Sarah. *[09] Er hat wie die Eltern eine Vorliebe für klassische Musik und übt seinen Verstand an von ihm selbst verkomplizierten Brettspielen. *[10] Am 23. September 1952 tritt Stephen in die private St Albans Klosterschule ein, die einen ausgezeichneten Ruf genießt. Die Zulassungsprüfung hat er gut vorbereitet und mit Leichtigkeit bestanden. *[11] Nach Anfangsschwierigkeiten steigt er in den Kreis der besten Schüler auf. *[12] Klassenkameraden geben Stephen den Spitznamen „Einstein“. Sein bester Freund ist John McClenahan, der auch öfter mit ihm die Sommerferien an der englischen Südküste verbringt. *[13] Er glänzt vor allem im Mathematikunterricht. *[14] Die Familie bekommt ein Adotivkind, den 1955 geborenen Edward (1). *[15] Sein Vater, ein Tropenmediziner, möchte ihn für ein Biologiestudium erwärmen, doch der Sohn bevorzugt die „fundamentalere“ Physik. *[16] Studium, Behinderung und Familiengründung 1959 bis 1979 *[17] Er bekommt ein Begabtenstipendium der Universtät Oxford und beginnt am 1. Oktober 1959 sein Studium. *[18] Sein engster Studienfreund wird Gordon Berry. *[19] Er gewinnt den Physikpreis der Universität. *[20] Er hat einen glänzenden Studienabschluss in Oxford, erlebt auf einer Iranreise ein Erdbeben, und setzt sein Studium in Cambridge fort. *[21] Er hat die Diagnose ALS zu verkraften, eine Muskelschwund bewirkende Krankheit, und verlobt sich mit Jane Wilde. *[22] Er erfährt seinen Doktorvater Dennis Sciama als Glücksfall und lässt sich zum kosmologischen Thema seiner Dissertation durch das Singularitätstheorem von Roger Penrose inspirieren. *[23] Er promoviert und heiratet mit Gehstock. *[24] Er geht auf Krücken und gewinnt mit dem Aufsatz „Singularitäten und die Geometrie der Raumzeit“ den Adams-Preis. *[25] Er arbeitet (insgesamt fünf Jahre) mit Penrose zusammen und wird zum ersten Mal Vater: Sohn Robert kommt zur Welt. *[26] *[27] Er wird zum zweiten Mal Vater: Tochter Lucy kommt im November 1969 zur Welt. *[28] Er braucht einen Rollstuhl und bezieht ein eigenes Büro am Institut für Astronomie. *[29] *[30] *[31] Er veröffentlicht gemeinsam mit George Ellis sein erstes Buch: "The Large Scale Structure of Spacetime". *[32] Er begründet die Hawking-Strahlung und wird Mitglied der Royal Society. *[33] Er kann nicht mehr ohne Hilfe essen und ins Bett gehen und reist für ein Jahr als Gastprofessor nach Pasadena/Kalifornien. *[33] Er kommuniziert am CalTech intensiv mit Kip Thorne und Richard Feynman. *[34] Er lässt einen seiner Doktoranden kostenlos bei sich wohnen, der ihm beim Zubettgehen und Aufstehen behilflich ist. *[35] *[36] Er erhält den sehr renommierten Albert Einstein Award. *[37] Er wird Lucasischer Professor für Mathematik und zum dritten Male Vater: Sohn Timothy kommt zur Welt. Weltruhm *[38] Er bekommt an der Universität Cambridge erstmals ein eigenes Büro, das für ihn über eine spezielle Rampe zugänglich ist. *[39] Er nimmt an der Kosmologiekonferenz im Vatikan teil. *[40] Er lässt sich als Pflegefall professionell betreuen, um Jane zu entlasten. *[41] Er formuliert zusammen mit James Hartle die Kein-Rand-Bedingung und erhält aus den USA 250.000 Dollar Vorschuss für ein populärwissenschaftliches Buchprojekt. *[42] Er schreibt die erste Fassung des Buches "Eine kurze Geschichte der Zeit". *[43] Er hält sich am Genfer CERN auf und verliert nach ALS-bedingten Luftröhrenproblemen die Sprache. *[44] Er kann sich dank des Computerprogramms "Equalizer" von Walt Woltosz gut mit einer Synthesizerstimme behelfen, und sein Vater stirbt. *[45] Er überarbeitet zusammen mit dem Lektor des Bantam Verlags das Buchmanuskript, immer bemüht, es allgemeinverständlicher zu machen. *[46] Er erlebt, wie sein im Frühjahr 1988 erscheinendes Buch binnen Kurzem die Bestsellerlisten in vielen Ländern stürmt. *[47] Er ist die Hauptperson in dem BBC-Dokumentarfilm "Master of the Universe" und wird von der Queen als "Companion of Honour" ausgezeichnet. *[48] Er unternimmt mit der Pflegekraft Elaine Mason Reisen in alle Welt und trennt sich nach 25-jähriger Ehe von Jane. *[49] Er nimmt an den Dreharbeiten zur Dokumentation "Eine kurze Geschichte der Zeit" teil. *[50] Die Buchverfilmung wird ein internationaler Kinoerfolg. *[51] Er veröffentlicht die Aufsatzsammlung "Einsteins Traum (Black Holes and Baby Universes and Other Essays)". *[52] *[53] Er heiratet Elaine. *[54] Er veröffentlicht 1996 eine illustrierte Neuausgabe der "Kurzen Geschichte ...", worin er zusätzlich auf Zeitreisen und Wurmlöcher zu sprechen kommt. *[55] Er wettet mit seinem amerikanischen Kollegen John Preskill, dass in einem Schwarzen Loch jede Information unwiederbringlich verloren gehe. *[56] *[57] Er begegnet auf der Potsdamer Stringforscher-Konferenz dem M-Theoretiker Edward Witten. *[58] Er ist zur Jahrtausendwende der berühmteste Physiker seiner Zeit, ohne von der Fachwelt zu den bedeutendsten gezählt zu werden. *[59] Er veröffentlicht im Jahre 2001 "Das Universum in der Nussschale", worin er den Begriff des Zeitreisehorizonts (analog zum Ereignishorizont) einführt. *[60] Er veröffentlicht "On the Shoulders of Giants", eine kommentierte Sammlung von Texten großer Physiker. *[61] *[62] Er gibt auf einer Dubliner Konferenz zu, seine Wette gegen John Preskill (siehe Hawking mit 55) verloren zu haben und besorgt für den Gewinner eine Baseball-Enzyklopädie. *[63] Er veröffentlicht zusammen mit Leonard Mlodinow "Die kürzeste Geschichte der Zeit ( *[64] Er lässt sich von Elaine scheiden. *[65] Er verschafft sich von Florida aus auf dem Parabelflug einer präparierten Boeing 727 das Erlebnis der Schwerelosigkeit und veröffentlicht zusammen mit seiner Tochter Lucy (37) das Kinderbuch "Der geheime Schlüssel zum Universum". *[66] *[67] Er spricht in Genf beim kürzlich in Betrieb genommenen LHC über den Ursprung des Universums und zerstreut die Sorge mancher physikalischer Laien, in dem neuen Teilchenbeschleuniger könnten sich verheerende Schwarze Löcher bilden. *[68] Er veröffentlicht, erneut zusammen mit Mlodinow, "Der große Entwurf (The Grand Design)", worin er die ganze Welt der unzählig vielen Paralleluniversen ausschließlich – ohne einen Schöpfergott – aus den Naturgesetzen hervorgehen lässt. *[69] *[70] Er nimmt in London an der Eröffnungsfeier der Paralympics teil und hält eine kurze Ansprache. Siehe auch *Stephen Hawking bei Wikipedia Verwendete Literatur *Stephen Hawking (1993): Einsteins Traum, Rowohlt 1993 *Hubert Mania (2003): Stephen Hawking, Rowohlt-Monographie (Ergänzte Neuausgabe) 2011 *Rüdiger Vaas (2008): Hawkings neues Universum, Kosmos 2008 *Rüdiger Vaas (2011): Hawkings Kosmos einfach erklärt, Kosmos 2011 *Michael White/John Gribbin (1992): Stephen Hawking. Die Biographie, Rowohlt Taschenbuch 1995 Kategorie:Theoretiker Kategorie:Lebenslauf